Ships on the Water
by gadgetsandgizmosgalore
Summary: One-shot/Slight Merthur/Modern AU: "My name is Gwen and I ship Merthur." - Gwen and Morgana ship Merthur in a secret 'Shipping' club. Other BBC America characters tossed in. 926 Words.


**Hello, Peeps! I started shipping Merthur before I actually started watching **_**Merlin**_**, so you can imagine my disappointment by the excruciating amount of Arwen in Season 2. Nevertheless, Fanfiction is alive and well! So I had this idea in class today: **_**What if Gwen shipped Merthur in secret?**_** I know, I know. Then I had this other brilliant idea to push in some other BBC America shows because I ship a whole bunch of them and stuff. Sorry, for that. Here we go!  
Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Merlin**_**.**

Gwen rounded the next corner, turning onto the familiar street. The hood of her jacket was flipped up, covering her curly dark hair and her face. She fingered the small picture in her jacket pocket, rubbing the pad of her thumb over the faces of the photo's occupants. Gwen came around to an old building, there were many of those in this town, and pushed open the rusty door, not even trying to mask the horrid creaking it made as she pressed it open.

The inside of the building was bursting with life, people bustling around the room with plates of snacks and other people crying on corners and such. There was a man with dirty brown hair standing in the corner with a hard expression. Gwen found Morgana quickly, pushing down her hood and sitting with her knee touching the other girl's.

"-and it was the most beautiful thing ever! I mean, he was…and they were…you could tell." She was telling Morgause. She looked up when she felt Gwen's presence and beamed. "Gwen! Did you see our lovebirds today?" Gwen chuckled.

"Yes, Morgana. They were lovely, as usual." She answered. Morgana began babbling away again, but the man from the corner had stepped to the center of the room, commanding attention from everyone.

"Hello, I'm Rory Williams. You should know that by now, though. We will have our _Shippers Telling_ momentarily. Please be ready to share your story." He said, and it seemed as if he stepped down from a podium. Everyone began chattering again. Gwen pulled the picture from her pocket and handed it to Morgana. She gulped.

"I took especially to see your expression." Gwen whispered to her. Morgana stared, openmouthed, at the picture. Her eyes combed it over many times. Morgause peered over her shoulder and made an impressed face. She nodded at Gwen.

"How did you get this?" Morgana gasped finally.

"Remember when you were talking to them right before you were going back to our apartment and they were just sitting on that bench?" Morgana nodded. "Well, I was sitting in our little window seat and I just knew you would stop and talk to them, so I grabbed my camera and practically flew to Freya's balcony. She's used to us doing that by now." Morgana had gone back to staring at it again. A woman with frizzy blonde hair pulled back into a bun sat down on the rest of the space next to Gwen.

"How's your ship?" She asked.

"Hey, River! Mine's fine, slight progress, actually. How about yours?" River sighed and shook her head, her green eyes popping amongst the darkly furnished room.

"It's going okay, but the Doctor seems troubled by her. Almost as if he shouldn't love her. You know what I mean?"

"Unfortunately, yes." Rory stepped to the center of the room and the commotion died out again.

"Make a circle. Progress report time." He said. Everyone in the dim room sat around a coffee table, Rory in a cushy chair in front of it. Gwen and River were the only ones on the sofa, Morgause and Morgana having moved to talk to a girl named Tosh. A girl to the right of the table—_Clara?_—raised her hand. Rory let out a long, dramatic sigh and nodded to her.

"Rory, would you kindly start out the circle? We want to hear all about Amy and 11." A little smile tugged on his lips, but it vanished as quickly as it had appeared.

"Well," He started. He pulled a folder out of the satchel that sat at the foot of his chair. He flipped the folder open and pulled a couple of photos and a packet of paper out. He cleared his throat. "My name is Rory and my ship is Amy/11." This went on for quite a while.

"My name is Tosh and my ship is Janto."

"My name is Clara and I ship Rose/10." All too soon, it was her turn.

"My name is Gwen and I ship Merthur." Gwen pulled out the pile of pictures she had stashed in her pocket, quickly shoving back the iPod she'd accidently pulled out. She talked and talked, everyone listening intently to the way she described the interactions she'd witnessed.

_Meanwhile:_

"Arthur?"

"Yep?" Arthur poked his head out the doorway of the bathroom, his toothbrush still lodged in his teeth.

"I think those two girls are on to us." Merlin told him, flipping another page of the magazine he was reading. "She did not!"

"Who—never mind. What girls?" Arthur had put down his toothbrush and flopped onto the bed next to Merlin.

"Gwen and Morgana." Merlin answered. He had another sharp intake of air. "No! He did what?!" Arthur rolled his eyes fondly.

"Oh, yeah. Them. They've known for quite some time."

_Fin._

**What did you think? Here's the link for the picture I was thinking about using, but you can think about whatever picture of them you want Gwen to have had: clubs/colin-morgan/images/19845769/title/bradley-james-colin-morgan-photo  
Have a nice day!**


End file.
